


Le grand oiseau blanc et la princesse qui l'attendait

by Eilisande



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, F/F, Politics, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Kushana règne désormais sur l'empire tolmèque, tâchant de préserver ce qui peut l'être encore et de contenir ses adversaires politiques. Dans ce contexte, elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas écouter ses sentiments pour Nausicaä. Pourtant, aucune des deux princesses n'est prête à renoncer à l'autre. Nausicaä apprend à cacher ses sentiments et à faire preuve d'intransigeance tandis que Kushana découvre l'espoir et la tendresse.





	Le grand oiseau blanc et la princesse qui l'attendait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Nausicaä/Kushana, post-manga et/ou film. Ensemble elles reconstruisent ce qui a été détruit, forgent de nouvelles alliances et en renforcent d’autres. Kushana pense à la tournure inattendue qu’à pris sa vie. Notamment l’influence positive de Nausicaä qui lui a enfin permis de laisser derrière elle sa colère, sa peur et tous ses ressentiments. Nausicaä devient une amie intime, une confidente et bien plus encore. De son côté, Nausicaä apprend à faire preuve de pragmatisme, d’intransigeance et gérer les conséquences d’actions qu’elle n’aurait jamais envisagé auparavant. Cette liaison pose les premières pierres d’un nouvel âge. Évidemment, tout le monde ne voit pas cela d’un bon œil et des tentatives de déstabilisation voire d’assassinat sont faites.

-Un grand oiseau blanc a été vu planant à deux jours d'ici au nord, annonça une suivante tandis qu'elle tressait les cheveux de Kushana.

La régente de l'empire tolmèque ne répondit pas et ne jeta même pas un coup d’œil par la fenêtre qui donnait pourtant dans cette direction. Si sa suivante attendait qu'elle se trahisse, c'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien sa maîtresse. D'un geste indolent, Kushana se contenta de soulever d'une main une boucle d'oreille pour l'admirer au rayon de soleil, comme si elle n'était pas encore sûre de sa décision concernant sa parure du jour. Bien sûr, ce geste lui permettait aussi de jeter un coup d’œil dans son miroir pour examiner le visage de la fille et ses compagnes derrière elle. Toutes s'affairaient comme à leur habitude, sans montrer le moindre signe de malaise ou de curiosité intempestive. Son autre main resta sagement glissée sous un pli de sa lourde robe et fermement agrippée à son poignard de céramique.

Tout en continuant de sourire doucement à chaque coup de peigne, elle passa dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle savait de chacune de ses compagnes, quelles étaient leurs familles, leurs amis, leurs allégeances. L'une d'entre elles ou la totalité pouvaient avoir été achetées par l'un de ses ennemis. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois et elle allait devoir prendre des mesures en retour, au minimum les faire espionner et peut être même les faire exécuter. Quelques années plus tôt, elle n'aurait même pas attendu les rapports de ses espions et les aurait toutes exécutées préventivement. Les temps avaient changés. Elle avait changé, et savait fort bien qui était responsable.

La jeune bavarde finit son travail, se leva et s'inclina. Aussitôt, Kushana congédia ses suivantes. Elle le faisait chaque matin dès que ses tresses étaient finies et, une fois seule, les nouait elle-même au-dessus de sa tête. Elle en portait deux désormais, une pour se rappeler des soldats tombés à son service et une pour se rappeler de ne jamais trahir ceux qui la servaient aujourd'hui comme les premiers l'avaient été. Après avoir replacé son poignard dans sa gaine, Kushana se leva et alla à la fenêtre est pour contempler le lever de soleil. Elle prenait toujours le temps de le faire désormais et en ressortait en général apaisée après une nuit d'insomnie causée par les soucis de l'empire ou par ses fantômes. C'était une des choses que lui avait appris Nausicaä, à voir la beauté du monde plutôt que son intérêt stratégique. Bien sûr, elle restait trop pragmatique pour ignorer véritablement ce dernier, mais elle aimait faire comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance pendant quelques minutes.

Tout en regardant le ciel s'éclaircir, elle réfléchit à ce qui pouvait avoir poussé la jeune fille à parler un peu plus tôt. Il y avait forcément une raison à sa remarque. Ses ennemis voulaient-ils savoir à quel point Nausicaä et elle étaient en contact ou si leur souveraine se compromettait avec cette étrangère ? Cherchaient-ils à la déstabiliser pour découvrir ses faiblesses ? Kushana leur prouverait qu'ils avaient tort de la provoquer. Elle entendait bien prouver à son état major et sa noblesse qu'elle avait l'échine assez forte pour demeurer au pouvoir aussi longtemps que son père. S'il le fallait, elle était prête à avoir les mains aussi ensanglantées que celui-ci et que ses frères.

Une autre pensée lui venait qui l'inquiétait cependant. La remarque de la suivante pouvait être une menace, mais dirigée vers Nausicaä et non pas vers elle. Son cœur se serra en comprenant qu'on pouvait vouloir tuer la jeune fille, soit seulement pour toucher Kushana elle-même, soit pour détruire le précaire équilibre géopolitique qu'elle avait aidé à instaurer. Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qu'ils essaient seulement de la toucher, ils auraient une grosse surprise, et si jamais ils parvenaient à lui faire du mal, ils découvriraient le poids de la vengeance de Kushana. La jeune femme n'était peut être même pas aux limites des frontières de son royaume, comme l'avait suggéré la jeune fille. Même si elles étaient proches désormais, Kushana pouvait passer des mois sans aucune nouvelle d'elle.

On frappa doucement à sa porte, trois fois. Reconnaissant la façon caractéristique qu'avait Kurotawa de s'annoncer.

-Entre, cria-t-elle sans se retourner, séduite par la beauté de ce lever de soleil.

Elle entendit son second s'introduire doucement dans la pièce pour attendre ses ordres. Il n'avait même pas attendu qu'elle lui donne la permission pour le faire, abusant comme d'habitude de ses privilèges. Il ne dit rien, la laissant profiter de la vue et faisant probablement de même. Nausicaä avait déteint sur lui aussi après tout.

-Une de mes suivantes m'a menacé ce matin. Il y a trois ans je l'aurais poignardé sans me poser de question, mais je suis tentée de me contenter de l'exiler et de mettre sa famille sous haute surveillance. Tu enquêteras là-dessus.

-Pas la peine, elle a agi sur mes ordres. L'exil me semble une bonne idée par contre, elle s'est laissée acheter un peu trop vite à mon goût.

Kushana haussa un sourcil mais ne se retourna pas.

-Et pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ?

-Pour vous garder sur le qui-vive. On n'a pas tenté de vous assassiner depuis deux ans, il ne faudrait pas que vous relâchiez votre attention.

-C'est trop gentil de ta part, persifla Kushana pour cacher son amusement. Mais tu as raison, je m'attendris dangereusement. J'aurais peut être du l'exécuter sur le champ, ne fut-ce que pour l'exemple.

-Je suis contente que tu n'en ai rien fait, intervint une autre personne.

Kushana n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis des mois et l'entendre la fit aussitôt se retourner en souriant. Nausicaä s’avança d'un pas presque dansant pour prendre ses mains et l’enlacer. L'étreinte resta brève. Nausicaä avait appris à ne pas être trop expansive dans ses amitiés et dans ses amours. L'être vêtu de bleu était scruté avec trop d'attention pour qu'elle puisse se le permettre.

-Je vois que ma surprise a fait son petit effet, remarqua Kurotawa en gonflant le jabot. Voilà qui prouve encore une fois à quel point...

-Kurotawa ?, l'interrompit Kushana en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction. Fais-moi plaisir et va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre. Mon gouvernement par exemple.

Nausicaä rit doucement dans son cou et Kushana dut se retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser avant que Kurotawa n'ait quitté la pièce avec un dernier regard moqueur et infiniment trop suggestif à son goût. Si l'homme n'était pas aussi utile, elle prendrait un plaisir infini à lui rabattre son caquet par une petite exécution publique. Enfin, la porte se referma et elles réussirent à s'éloigner un petit peu l'une de l'autre pour s'examiner. Kushana remarqua aussitôt que Nausicaä avait maigri et s'en inquiéta. Son amie n'avait déjà que trop tendance à ignorer sa santé au détriment de son rôle auprès des autres. Elle allait devoir le lui reprocher, encore, et être ignorée, comme toujours. Elle se demanda ce que voyait Nausicaä en la regardant, si elle avait remarqué ses cernes et sa fatigue toujours plus présentes et la solitude dans laquelle elle était enfermée dans son palais, loin de ses hommes et du grand air.

-Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas réussi à te débarrasser de lui.

Kushana mis quelques secondes à réaliser que Nausicaä parlait encore de Kurotawa.

-Cet ignoble personnage sait comment se rendre indispensable. Sans lui, il n'y a pas grand chose qui fonctionnerait encore bien longtemps ici, que ce soit le gouvernement, l'armée ou l'intendance.

-Il serait peut être temps alors de lui reconnaître son importance en lui donnant un rôle plus officiel que celui de simple second. Une belle cérémonie, pleine de médailles pour qu'il puisse étaler sa morgue auprès de la vieille noblesse qu'il a surpassé.

-Cela lui ferait trop plaisir, ricana Kushana. Mais je pense l'épouser.

Réalisant qu'elle avait parlé trop vite et sans prendre de pincettes, Kushana se figea. Elle s'attendait à ce que sa compagne se cabre ou ne lui fasse des reproches, mais il n'en fut rien. Toujours souriante,Nausicaä l’entraîna dans l’alcôve près de la fenêtre et s'assit avec elle, sans lui lâcher les mains.

-Je crois comprendre. Tu penses à ta succession ?

-Oui. Je compte bien vivre longtemps encore, mais je refuse de laisser l'empire tolmèque en prise à une guerre de succession. J'ai aujourd'hui une dizaine d'héritiers potentiels, tous avec des arguments valables. Si j'en choisis un et le reconnaît, je m’aliène tous les autres, pareil si j'épouse l'un d'entre eux. Mon mariage ne sera pas la cause d'une guerre civile. J'ai besoin d'un héritier, fils ou fille, et je veux pouvoir faire confiance au père pour qu'il ne nous assassine pas l'enfant et moi pour prendre le pouvoir pour lui même. Kurotawa me doit tout, sait qu'il tombera avec moi si je perds le pouvoir et qu'il ne serait jamais accepté comme souverain par la noblesse tolmèque. Il ferait par contre tout pour que notre enfant arrive à l'âge adulte et garde le pouvoir.

-Je sais, sourit Nausicaä. Les Anciens de la Vallée du Vent me pressent pour que je fasse de même, que je me marie et laisse un héritier derrière moi au cas où je me fasse tuer dans une de mes expéditions. Mais j'ai refusé.

Bien sûr. Contrairement à Kushana, Nausicaä n'était pas du genre à transiger avec sa liberté ni à abandonner ses principes. C'était peut être stupide, mais admirable.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, continua Nausicaä, je ne peux me permettre de ne penser qu'au bien de ma famille ou à celui de mon peuple. Je suis devenue un symbole trop fort, aux yeux des Dorks, des Tolmèques, des Maîtres Vers et même de tous ceux des bords de la Mer de la Décomposition. Tout comme toi, si je choisis un époux, qu'il soit d'un clan dork, de Pejite ou d'ailleurs, on l’interprétera comme du favoritisme, ce qui pourrait relancer la guerre. Je ne peux pas davantage le choisir parmi les miens, ils me respectent mais m'ont élevé si haut que je suis à peine une humaine à leurs yeux. Ils sont si nombreux à me voir comme une déesse plus que comme une femme qui vit et qui souffre. Et mes enfants, si j'en ai, devront vivre en portant le poids de mon héritage, le bon et le mauvais et ils leur placeront tous sur les épaules des attentes trop fortes. Je ne leur imposerai pas cela. Il y a des enfants dans la Vallée du Vent, la plupart plus sages que moi à leur âge et moins prompts à la colère. Je choisirais mon héritier parmi eux.

Si Kushana avait appris ce qu'étaient la tendresse, l'amour et la pitié grâce à leur amitié, Nausicaä en avait également retiré quelque chose. La jeune fille de naguère aurait cru que par le mariage elle pouvait créer un lien de confiance et d'amitié entre deux peuples. Adulte, elle réalisait que rien ne pouvait stopper définitivement la haine que se portaient des peuples cherchant à survivre et que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de leur montrer une autre voie. Petit à petit, elle devenait à son tour une personne qui calculait avec soin les résultats de ses actions et de ses paroles afin qu'elles ne soient utilisées ni contre elle, ni contre ses idéaux. Maintenant qu'elle le réalisait, Kushana n'éprouvait plus d'envie à son égard, juste une infinie tristesse.

-Excuse-moi Nausicaä. Je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi.

La jeune fille lui offrit en retour un sourire désolé et posa sa tête sur son épaule en souriant.

-Il n'y a que toi qui me voit vraiment Kushana. Ceux qui m'ont connu enfant sont morts ou m'ont toujours idolâtré. Pour toi je n'ai jamais été l'être vêtu de bleu, juste une enfant qui essaie de faire de son mieux.

C'était parce que Kushana avait été comme elle, une enfant inquiète voulant que son père soit fier d'elle. Bien sûr, c'était avant qu'il ne tente de la faire disparaître et de détruire sa fidèle armée. C'était la deuxième fois en quelques heures que Kushana pensait à son père et pour la première fois, elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait penser à lui sans être saisie par une bouffée de haine. Un profond chagrin avait remplacé cette boule de colère qui l'avait rongé durant des années, grâce à Nausicaä. Le vieux monstre, en se sacrifiant pour sauver la vie de la jeune fille, avait fait plus que trouver sa propre rédemption. Il avait également donné à sa propre fille une raison de vivre au-delà de la vengeance et de la haine. Plus encore, la nouvelle de sa mort avait atteint atteint l'esprit embrumé de sa mère et aidé à l'apaiser. La pauvre folle ne reconnaissait toujours pas Kushana et ne la reconnaîtrait jamais, prenant toujours sa poupée pour son enfant, mais elle lui faisait désormais confiance car elle lui avait annoncé en personne la mort de l'empereur. Pour sa mère, Kushana était la régente qui dirigerait l'empire jusqu'à ce que son bébé ait grandi et, une fois, elle l'avait même laissé tenir la poupée une minute dans ses bras. Nausicaä était au palais ce jour là et l'avait accompagné. Quand elles étaient ressorties de la pièce, Kushana avait éclaté en sanglots dans ses bras et s'était laissée consoler jusqu'à ce que son chagrin se soit dissipé. C'était également ce jour là qu'elles avaient pour la première fois partagé un baiser et le souvenir de cette journée était doux et amer à la fois.

Kushana se força à se détourner de ces tristes pensées et d'un geste attira le regard sur l'horizon noyé dans la brume matinale.

-Je me tiens ici tous les matins tu sais, pour profiter de la vue et réfléchir, mais aussi parce que j'espère toujours voir la forme de ton moeve surgir des nuages. Le grand oiseau blanc, comme ils l'appellent dans certaines régions de l'empire, un signe d'espoir. Je dois dire que je préfère ce surnom à l'autre qu'on te donne.

-L'être vêtu de bleu ? Je ne l'aime pas non plus.

-Il y a celui-là aussi, mais par ici, ils sont nombreux à t'en donner un autre. La putain des Dorks.

Nausicaä éclata de rire et Kushana lui sourit. Elles savaient tous deux qu'en territoire dork, ils y en avaient qui l'affublaient du titre de putain des Tolmèques. D'où qu'ils viennent, les hommes n'étaient guère originaux quand il s'agissait d'insulter une femme. L'insulte ne blessait plus Nausicaä car Kushana lui avait appris que chaque épithète insultante qu'on lui adressait était un signe que son message gênait l'ordre établi. L'accuser de coucher avec l'ennemi, c'était reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas le symbole d'un seul peuple, mais qu'ils devaient tous la partager.

Parfois, même Kushana avait du mal à l'accepter.

-Savent-ils ce que nous sommes l'une pour l'autre, tous ceux qui t'admirent ?

-Certains le savent. Je ne le cache pas, mais je ne le proclame pas non plus. Ils seraient trop nombreux à en être attristés.

Ils seraient plus exactement dévastés, tous ceux qui plaçaient Nausicaä sur un piédestal et ceux qui la désiraient. Kushana ne pouvait rien leur reprocher. Si sa belle amie avait choisi Asbel ou un autre, elle souffrirait avec eux aujourd'hui. Elle détourna le regard pour cacher un petit sourire satisfait et se redressa, entraînant Nausicaä hors de sa chambre. Ses suivantes formèrent un rang et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant elles avant que Kushana les congédie d'un geste et qu'elles ne retournent à leurs tâches. L'une d'entre elles manquait à l'appel. Kurotawa, assis à côté de la porte des appartements royaux se redressa et fit un signe de tête à Kushana pour signifier qu'il s'était occupé de la gêneuse, en douceur, puis emboîta le pas aux deux femmes quand elles sortirent.

-Comment se portent tes amis dorks ?, demanda Kushana tout en avançant à grandes enjambées dans les couloirs du palais et en ignorant les courtisans.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Nausicaä avec un sourire faussement ingénu. Tu pourrais utiliser ce que je te dirais contre eux.

Kushana éclata de rire. Nausicaä disait vrai mais toutes deux savaient qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie. Le monde était condamné. À quoi bon s’entre-déchirer pour ses cendres ? Le but de Kushana désormais était le même que celui de Nausicaä : travailler à ce que son peuple survive le plus longtemps et le mieux possible jusqu'à son inévitable extinction.

Le couloir qu'elles suivaient débouchait sur un chemin de ronde qui surplombait d'un côté les jardins privés du palais, de l'autre la ville en contrebas et les champs qui s'étalaient jusqu'à une falaise proche. Ici, la Mer de la Dévastation n'avait encore aucune influence et l'air était doux et les vents ne ramenaient aucun miasme. Le regard de Nausicaä se fit lointain. Sans doute pensait-elle à la beauté terrible de la Mer et aux souffrances de ceux qu'elle avait croisé sur sa route. Kushana y pensait également souvent, malgré elle, alors même qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir aider ces étrangers quand elle pouvait à peine soulager les souffrances de son propre peuple. Nausicaä le savait et ne lui faisait aucun reproche. Une fois seulement elle avait demandé pourquoi Kushana n'ouvrait pas les réserves du palais aux miséreux et avait suggéré qu'elle aide les Dorks à se reconstruire un foyer. Kushana avait rit et son amie lui avait jeté un regard blessé. Cette nuit là, elle était partie sans un mot et Kushana avait regardé avec un pincement au cœur l'aile blanche de son moeve s'éloigner. Nausicaä était revenue, plus vite que de coutume, silencieuse et le regard hanté. Il y avait du sang séché sur ses vêtements et Kushana l'avait enlacé sans un mot, devinant l'entrepôt ouvert, la cohue, les coups de couteau et les morts, tout cela pour quelques graines qui ne germeraient peut être pas et quelques richesses qui attireraient inévitablement les pillards et causeraient d'autres morts. Jamais elles n'en avaient reparlé, mais Kushana prit garde à ne plus rire de l'optimisme sidérant de son amie et Nausicaä écouta plus attentivement ses mises en garde.

S’accoudant sur le parapet, Kushana laissa sa compagne à son chagrin et bientôt Nausicaä releva la tête et regarda plus attentivement la scène autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Kushana cessa de retenir son sourire. Sur la falaise, Nausicaä avait enfin remarqué les moulins à vent qui tournaient, remplaçant ceux qui s'y trouvaient lors de sa dernière visite, rouillés par les siècles et presque inutiles.

-Cette technique, s'exclama-t-elle, c'est celle de la Vallée des Vents !

-Oui. J'ai emprunté à tes Anciens quelques uns de vos ingénieurs pour remplacer ces vieilles ruines. En échange, j'ai envoyé mes forgerons apprendre aux tiens quelques petites choses. Si je me souviens bien, j'ai une réunion après demain avec mes conseillers pour discuter d'un éventuel échange de livres et de guérisseurs.

-Demain en fait, intervint Kurosawa derrière elles, accoudé lui aussi contre le parapet et regardant les falaises avec une fausse indifférence. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait profiter de l'occasion d'avoir une représentante de la Vallée des Vents pour convaincre ces vieux arrogants qu'échanger des idées et informations n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend.

-Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Kushana en prenant le bras de Nausicaä pour la guider vers le jardin. Tes amis du clan de Mani nous ont envoyé des graines qui s'acclimatent très bien dans ces jardins en échange de cuir. Ils ne devraient pas souffrir du froid cet hiver comme ils l'ont fait la saison dernière.

-Tu t'en souvenais.

-J'essaie de ne rien oublier de ce que tu me dis, au cas où il y ait des choses importantes à retenir pour le jour où j'aurais envie de déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

Le persiflage ne diminua pas le sourire de Nausicaa, au contraire.

-Tu ne ferais rien de tel. Il me semble que le système d'irrigation est nouveau aussi.

-Un cadeau de ton ami Asbel. Il est dur en affaire celui-là et encore remonté contre l'empire tolmèque. Je l'ai amadoué avec des réserves de viande séchée, la restitution de moteurs volés et un nouveau traité qui contraint l'empire à venir à l'aide de la cité de Pejite sans aucune contrepartie et la reconnaissance de la légitimité de la présence du clan de Mani sur ses terres. Voilà ce qui nous préservera d'un nouveau Grand Raz de Marée et de guerres stupides, des liens crées par une dépendance réciproque.

Le jardin sous leurs yeux en était la preuve. Les légumes dorks se mêlaient aux habituelles racines que cultivaient les tolmèques. Un seul carré attendait encore d'être planté, les graines de plantes médicinales de la Vallée des Vents qu'attendaient les jardiniers n'étant pas encore arrivées. Chaque jardin, chaque terasse du palais était désormais planté de la sorte, à l'exception du petit jardin privé de la mère de Kushana. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de lui ôter ses fleurs.

-L'idée est bonne, mais on peut faire encore plus, songea Nausicaä à voix haute, rendre ces liens plus forts et plus durables.

Kurosawa éclata de rire et se retourna vers elles en souriant.

-Je te l'avait dit Kushana, qu'elle trouverait encore le moyen de penser que ce que tu as fait n'est pas suffisant.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils, fixant quelque chose derrière les deux femmes. Kushana n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà il courrait vers elle. D'une main, il poussa Nausicaä sur le côté, de l'autre, il saisit Kushana et la tira en arrière avec lui. Ils tombèrent du chemin de ronde, juste avant l'explosion.

 

La tête de Kushana vibrait et son épaule gauche s'était démise dans sa chute. Sonnée, elle se redressa néanmoins sans gémir, une main déjà posée sur son arme de poing et chercha l'ennemi des yeux. Sa cheville droite ne parvenait plus à soutenir son poids et il lui fallut se coller contre le mur pour réussir à rester debout. Le jardin était vide, les jardiniers s'étant dispersés et enfermés dans la réserve creusée dans le mur sud juste après l'explosion qui avait soufflé un pan de la muraille au-dessus d'elle. Leurs visages apeurés collés à la vitre la fixaient avec appréhension. Ce n'était donc pas un tireur isolé mais un vaisseau qui avait attaqué. Par précaution toutefois, elle balaya du regard les fenêtres du château à la recherche d'un complice embusqué. À ses côtés, Kurokawa se releva en gémissant avec affectation. Il n'était pas en meilleur état qu'elle, le front en sang et le souffle rauque. Il porta une main à son côté, tâtant à la recherche de côtes fêlées ou cassées et grimaça.

-Ai-je le droit de rajouter une prime de risque à mes émoluments actuels ?

-Je te laisse déjà piocher de temps en temps dans les caisses de l’État, n'en demande pas trop. Où est Nausicaä ?

Ils levèrent en même temps la tête avec anxiété vers le chemin de ronde. Nausicaä n'était nulle part en vue mais Kushana imaginait déjà son corps soufflé par l'explosion à une grande distance. Une deuxième explosion retentit et ils se laissèrent à nouveau tomber à terre, les mains sur la nuque pour se protéger d’éventuelles chutes de pierre mais les yeux levées à la recherche de l'origine du tir. Ce n'était toutefois pas eux qu'on visait cette fois et Kushana respira plus facilement en voyant le moeve contourner le donjon et voler vers eux. Nausicaä était égratignée et sa joue avait été balafrée par une pierre lors de l'explosion, mais elle semblait par ailleurs indemne.

-Les tirs venaient de la falaise, cria-t-elle sans se poser. Je vais voir.

Furieuse de ne pas être en état de la suivre et de se battre, Kushana se contenta de hocher la tête et espéra qu'elle saurait se montrer prudente sans se faire beaucoup d'illusions. Kurotawa ne le voyait pas du même œil.

-Attends !, cria-t-il en courant vers le moeve.

Il ne lui avait même pas demandé la permission avant de s'élancer. Comprenant son intention, Nausicaä vira brutalement sur la droite et frôla le sol pour lui permettre de s'agripper aux poignées en dessous. Dès qu'elle fut certaine qu'il était bien accroché, elle grimpa en flèche et disparu de l'autre côté du rempart. Kushana resta seule et se redressa maladroitement pour s'appuyer à la muraille et surveiller les alentours. Ils seraient nombreux à vouloir profiter de l'attaque pour l'achever. Enfin, après de trop longues minutes, ses hommes commencèrent à apparaître aux fenêtres, criant à chaque fois qu'ils avaient sécurisé un emplacement possible pour une nouvelle attaque. Un autre groupe débarqua en courant dans le jardin, certains armés de haches.

-Altesse !, s'exclama l'un d'eux avec soulagement. Pardonnez notre retard. Nous n'étions pas sûrs de l'endroit où vous vous trouviez et les portes vers le jardin ont toutes été fermées à double tour. Nous avons du forcer le passage.

-Voilà qui confirme que les tireurs ont au moins un complice à l'intérieur du château. Faites chercher un guérisseur et conduisez-le à la salle du trône. Que quelques hommes m'escortent jusque là, mais que les autres se chargent de débusquer ce ou ces complices. Arrêtez tous ceux qui vous paraissent suspects.

Les soldats saluèrent avant de se disperser pour exécuter ses ordres. Deux d'entre eux saisirent un banc dans la réserve, vestige du temps où le jardin était un lieu de contemplation. Kushana s'y installa et se laissa porter jusqu'à la salle du trône. Dix de ses hommes l'escortèrent, la visière baissée et l'épée dégainée. On la déposa sur son siège, installé à l'opposé du trône impérial. En général, elle appréciait de voir les courtisans gêné de tourner ainsi le dos à un symbole de pouvoir millénaire et de pouvoir, elle, fixer ce rappel du prix du pouvoir suprême. Pour la première fois, le confort de ce trône lui faisait envie.

Sans sourciller, elle laissa les guérisseurs remettre d’aplomb son épaule et bander sa tête et son pied. Tout en se laissant faire, elle continua de distribuer des ordres à ses soldats. La porte resta grande ouverte, tant pour faciliter leur passage que pour que les courtisans la voient en vie et en bonne santé. Les gardes leur refusaient pourtant le passage sur son ordre ; la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était d'entendre leurs piaillements visant à l'assurer de leur fidélité. Parfois, le visage du courtisan paraissait un peu trop blême aux gardes à la porte. Dans ces cas là, dès qu'il s'était éloigné de la foule, trois soldats venaient le saisir et l’entraînaient vers les cachots. Ils mettraient quelques jours à leur tirer les vers du nez. La plupart se révéleraient innocents et le traumatisme les empêcherait de se joindre à des complots futurs. Avec un peu de chance, quelques complices se trouveraient dans le tas, ou d'autres complots seraient étouffés dans l’œuf. Dans tous les cas, Kushana sortirait seule gagnante de cette histoire.

Les courtisans n'étaient pas les seuls à s'empresser à sa porte, les généraux faisaient de même. Eux, Kushana les laissa entrer. C'étaient également des parasites pour la plupart, et bien plus dangereux que les courtisans. Ils l'assurèrent également de leur fidélité et tous tenaient à lui présenter leurs théories sur cette tentative d’assassinat. La plupart désignèrent Kurotawa comme seul complice possible à l'intérieur du château et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas leur rire au nez. On commençait donc à le craindre si on voulait ainsi le jeter en pâture aux lions. S'il gênait, c'est qu'il ne se laissait pas corrompre et lui restait fidèle. Les mauvaises excuses de ces généraux de pacotilles pour justifier de leur lenteur à réagir indiquait que des changements dans l'état-major étaient urgents. Ces hommes se complaisaient dans la paix et n'avaient jamais imaginé que même avec ce cessez-le-feu prolongé il convenait de parer à toute éventualité. Kushana elle-même avait laissé sa méfiance retomber. Les choses devaient changer.

Enfin, Nausicaä et Kurotawa se présentèrent à la porte et un geste de Kushana suffit à fermer celle-ci derrière eux. Les guérisseurs et tous les indésirables, généraux compris, furent mis à la porte. Nausicaä courut vers elle pour s'assurer de son état, Kurotawa boitillant derrière elle.

-Nous avons arrêté les coupables, annonça-t-il en se tirant un siège pour s'asseoir en grimaçant, abusant une nouvelle fois de ses privilèges. Ils ont utilisé un vieux navire abandonné au sommet de la falaise. Son canon était encore utilisable et ils l'ont retourné contre le château. La découverte de leurs complices ne saurait tarder, ils avaient l'air très pressé de se mettre à table une fois qu'ils ont vu l'être vêtu de bleu foncer sur eux avec un visage furieux.

-J'en déduis que c'étaient des Dorks ?

-Fanatisés, et persuadés qu'ils accomplissaient la volonté de Nausicaä.

Kushana jeta un regard à sa compagne, mais celle-ci garda la tête baissée, refusant de croiser son regard. Ses mains tremblaient sur ses genoux et Kushana s'en empara.

-J'imagine que c'était à prévoir. Il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre un bonze réalise qu'on peut faire dire ce qu'on veut à un symbole, lorsque celui-ci est absent. Ils organisent ton culte Nausicaä, c'est inévitable. Il va falloir que tu te charges de l'organiser toi-même si tu ne veux pas que ce genre d'incident se reproduise.

-Ce n'est pas tout, murmura Nausicaä. Ils ont reconnu avoir agi avec la complicité d'un noble à l'intérieur du château, un sois-disant sympathisant de ma cause – leur cause, plutôt.

L'ironie de la situation fit éclater de rire Kushana. Le son résonna dans la pièce glaciale.

-Tu peux être fière de toi Nausicaä, ils apprennent vraiment à collaborer. Dommage que ce soit dans le but de m'assassiner.

-La paix est difficile à apprendre, même pour moi. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de les exécuter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. À ce stade-là, toute démonstration de faiblesse me serait fatale. Je garde le pouvoir parce que j'ai le plus d'homme et parce que ces parasites sont incapables de s'entendre. S'ils me croient faible, ils s'allieront et je serais morte avant la fin de la semaine, par le poison ou le poignard et tous mes fidèles passés par le fil de l'épée.

Nausicaä soupira mais hocha la tête. Kushana fut soulagée de voir qu'elle comprenait et acceptait sa décision. Elle aurait détesté se disputer avec elle maintenant et pour cela, pas alors qu'elles allaient à nouveau devoir se séparer. Toutes deux le savaient et repoussaient ce moment. Levant les yeux au ciel, Kurotawa quitta son siège et attira les derniers fidèles de Kushana encore dans la pièce autour de lui pour donner des ordres. Tous firent mine de ne pas voir leur régente saisir le visage de Nausicaä entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

-Je déteste devoir te quitter alors que je viens d'arriver, soupira enfin Nausicaä. J'ai tant pensé à toi ces derniers mois, aux choses que je voulais te raconter et te montrer.

-Moi aussi, mais il faut que tu sois partie avant l'exécution. Tu peux être la femme qui a sauvé la régente de l'empire tolmèque d'un ignoble assassinat, mais pas celle qui a assisté à l'exécution d'un sujet de l'empire dork. J'ai besoin que tu te rendes là bas et que tu leur dises que je ne prend pas cet acte isolé pour le souhait de tout leur peuple et que je veux toujours la paix.

Nausicaä hocha la tête avec regret.

-Cela ne suffira pas, si tes gestes de bonne volonté n'ont pas suffit. Il m'est venue une idée juste avant l'explosion. Les échanges de techniques et de matériels sont une idée remarquable, mais ne sont pas suffisants pour empêcher une guerre. Un jour où l'autre, quelqu'un dira qu'il est plus sûr de s'emparer définitivement de cette ressource pour se rendre indépendant.

-Que proposes-tu alors ?

-Ne m'envoie pas seule vers les Dorks. Confie-moi une escorte et un groupe d'enfants. Confie-en la garde au clan dork dont viennent ceux qui ont voulu te tuer en signe de bonne volonté et exige que ceux-ci fassent de même.

-Tu veux utiliser des enfants comme otages ?

L'idée épouvantait presque Kushana. Il était presque considéré comme normal de capturer des enfants à la guerre et de les utiliser comme esclaves. Elle ne s'était pas encore attaqué à cette coutume et doutait d'y parvenir. Seule une paix durable pouvait changer les opinions à ce sujet. Cependant, l'idée de confier des enfants de son peuple comme otages à des Dorks ou à ceux de Pejite lui semblait abominable. Qu'elle soit née dans l'esprit de Nausicaä était presque incompréhensible.

-Oui. S'il y a une idée que nous partageons tous malgré nos différences, c'est que les enfants sont précieux et notre avenir à tous. Qui oserait attaquer en sachant que des enfants de son peuple seront les premières victimes ? Quel peuple accepterait de suivre à la guerre ceux qui sont prêts à sacrifier ainsi leurs enfants ?

Le père de Kushana l'aurait fait, le Saint Empereur aussi et des dizaines d'autres, voulut-elle répliquer cyniquement. L'idée la séduisait cependant. Elle pourrait ainsi montrer tout à la fois son intransigeance et sa mansuétude et la douceur de Nausicaä finirait de convaincre les réfractaires. Mieux encore, les enfants concernés apprendraient à ne pas haïr le peuple adverse et, une fois adultes, ramèneraient chez eux des connaissances et des savoir-faire nouveaux. Il faudrait s'assurer qu'ils soient bien traités, bien sûr, mettre en place des limites d'âge, garantir des nouvelles régulières aux parents et offrir une compensation à ceux-ci. Encore fallait-il que Nausicaä réalise tout ce qu'on son projet impliquait. La lueur dans ses yeux, implacable et compatissante à la fois, rassura néanmoins Kushana.

-J'annoncerai moi-même la nouvelle aux familles que tu choisiras.

Kushana acquiesça. Elle savait déjà à quel point Nausicaä souffrirait en arrachant ces enfants à leurs parents. Elle ne doutait pas cependant qu'elle saurait leur présenter le projet sous le bon angle. Le clan dork, lui, serait probablement soulagé de s'en tirer à si bon compte, surtout si elle leur envoyait les enfants et Nausicaä avec une escorte considérable. Et si elle-même se mettait à faire des enfants, ils grandiraient entourés d'amis venus d'autres nations. Un nouvel âge s'ouvrirait, si la folie des hommes ne l'anéantissait pas dans l’œuf.

Un signe de la main rappela Kurosawa à ses côtés et ensemble, tous trois commencèrent à mettre le projet en place. Les soldats continuèrent à défiler avec leurs rapports et le traître, un général offusqué du manque d'opportunités que lui laissait le régime de Kushana, découvert. Un nouveau geste permit à la foule des courtisans de pénétrer dans la pièce. Un tel jugement devait être public.

-Ainsi donc je suis trahie par mes propres généraux, clama-t-elle quand on le jeta à ses pieds.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répliqua-t-il avec hauteur. Les Dorks auraient attaqué tôt ou tard et il nous faut un homme fort à la tête des armées pour leur répondre.

-Oh ? Et je n'ai pas prouvé que j'étais une femme forte et capable lors de la dernière campagne ?

-Vous avez prouvé que vous étiez douée pour vous terrer comme un rat et survivre, cracha-t-il, pas que vous êtes une grande dirigeante. Si vous l'étiez, l'empire dork serait anéanti aujourd'hui. Ne me prenez pas pour un assassin, je n'ai agit que dans l'intérêt de l'empire. Ces Dorks sont les seuls coupables.

Cet abruti prenait ce procès comme une tribune publique. Il espérait trouver des amis dans l'assistance, suffisamment convaincus pour le libérer et le porter au pouvoir par la suite. Il s'attendait probablement à ce que Kushana se contente de l'exiler ou de l'emprisonner et mette toute la faute sur les Dorks. C'était, après tout, la raison parfaite pour recommencer la guerre et elle pouvait voir des mentons hocher leur approbation dans la pièce. Ces gens voulaient la guerre et la fortune qu'elle leur fournirait, en esclaves, or ou céramique.

-Je trouve fort ironique que ce soit toi qui m'accuse de lâcheté. N'as tu pas prétexté de la grossesse de ta femme puis d'une maladie pour ne pas être envoyé sur le front ? Je crois que me rappeler que tu disais que l'air vicié de la Mer de la Décomposition te serai fatal. Ne me fait pas croire que tu agis dans l'intérêt des Tolmèques. Le peuple veut la paix, ce sont les vautours comme toi qui veulent la mort et la souffrance des autres. Mais puisque tu les aimes tant, je te laisse le plaisir de les expérimenter... Sous la hache du bourreau, dès demain matin.

L'homme rougit et blêmit tour à tour en comprenant que la volonté de la régente était implacable. Il se retourna pour chercher du soutien dans la salle, mais tous détournèrent les yeux. Il se mit alors à pleurer et se jeta aux pieds de Nausicaä, espérant qu'elle saurait obtenir sa clémence. La jeune fille s'en détourna avec dégoût et ne dit rien. Les soldats se chargèrent aussitôt d’entraîner cet homme vers les cachots et d'évacuer la salle. Une idée surgit alors dans la tête de Kushana.

-Il a un fils non ?

Kurosawa fouilla dans ses papiers avec empressement. Il ne s'était pas excusé de ne pas avoir vu venir la tentative d'assassinat, mais Kushana le sentait en colère contre lui-même et bien décidé à prouver sa valeur.

-Un garçon de huit ans, particulièrement stupide pour un rejeton de la noblesse et décidé à concurrencer vos frères en obésité. A la vitesse où il va, il y sera arrivé d'ici deux ou trois ans, un exploit.

-Et bien met son nom sur la liste des enfants que nous enverrons chez les Dorks. Ils se chargeront de lui apprendre la dureté de la vie.

Avec un ricanement, il ajouta son nom. Ils avaient bien pris garde à choisir autant des enfants de la noblesse que du peuple. Pour certains de ceux-là, ce serait une opportunité de s'élever socialement à leur retour. Il ne restait plus qu'à gérer les prisonniers dorks, mais Kushana le ferait après le départ de sa compagne. Elles n'avaient plus que quelques heures à passer ensemble et encore tant de choses à faire. Kushana l’entraîna vers ses appartements.

 

Le lendemain matin, c'est Nausicaä qui l'aida à s'habiller et se coiffer. Kushana trouvait encore étrange de se sentir à ce point en sécurité avec elle qu'elle ne portait aucune arme cachée sur son corps. Même son poignard de céramique était simplement posé sur la coiffeuse. Elles ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que Kushana se relève enfin, et rien non plus ensuite, se contentant de s'enlacer longuement en silence. Le poids de leur devoir était parfois trop lourd à porter et elles s'étaient déjà dit tout ce qu'elles voulaient se dire la nuit précédente. Avec un dernier sourire et un doux baiser, Nausicaä quitta la pièce. Kushana lui embraya le pas peu après, une fois qu'elle se fut armée et rejoignit un balcon fortifié au-dessus de l'entrée du château. Kurokawa s'y tenait déjà et la salua de la tête.

En dessous d'eux, l'escorte choisie pour les enfants finissait de s'équiper. Les dix enfants se tenaient dans un coin, serrés les uns contre les autres et visiblement perdus. Kushana regrettait de leur faire subir une telle épreuve mais blinda son cœur. Elle laissait à Nausicaä le soin de pleurer pour eux. Sa compagne sortait justement du château, portant son habituelle tunique bleue et se précipita aussitôt vers eux. Les petits se pressèrent autour d'elle, réchauffés par sa seule présence et bientôt le vent porta jusqu'à Kushana leur rire et celui de Nausicaä. Elle sourit à son tour, et vit avec amusement Kurosawa faire de même, presque à contrecœur. Comme toujours, le charisme de la jeune fille lui ouvrait les cœurs de ceux qu'elle croisait. Sentant leur présence, Nausicaä releva la tête et agita sa main vers eux. Les enfants l'imitèrent après un instant d'hésitation, puis montèrent sur le chariot qu'on avait préparé à leur attention pour les conduire jusqu'au vaisseau qui les transporterait en plein cœur des territoires dorks. L'un d'entre eux se remit aussitôt à pleurer, bientôt imité par les autres. Une mère s'avança, prête à récupérer son enfant et si elle y parvenait, d'autres la suivraient. L'expérience risquait de se changer en un bain de sang.

Nausicaä cependant ne perdit pas la tête. Elle bondit à son tour dans le chariot et y récupéra son aile moeve. Sautant ensuite gracieusement à terre, elle la déposa et tendis les mains vers le plus grand des enfants. Avec précaution, elle l'attacha aux poignées et, une fois l'enfant rassuré, elle lança l'aile à la rencontre du ciel. Dans le chariot, les pleurs se changèrent en cris de joie et d'admiration. Kushana fit signe à l'expédition de se mettre en route avant de se retourner vers son compagnon.

-Je te retrouve en saille du conseil Kurotawa.

Levant les yeux au ciel, celui-ci s'exécuta sans un bruit. Kushana resta seule à regarder l'aile moeve s'éloigner en chevauchant le vent. On aurait dit un grand oiseau blanc prêt à fondre sur sa proie mais Kushana savait combien celle qui le guidait avait le cœur brûlant de tendresse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que cet oiseau flotte à nouveau jusqu'à ses fenêtres. L'âme lasse déjà, elle retourna à ses obligations.

 


End file.
